


Dear Diary

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, AoKaga Month, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He read the first lines, and his eyes widened immediately.</p>
<p>【Kagami Taiga's Diary】</p>
<p>"No... fucking... way..."</p>
<p>He shouldn't be doing this, he told himself. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Kagami had his privacy, and he promised not to pester him too much, but - and Aomine swore it happened exactly like that - his eyes and mouth started to move on their own, as if he had an apoplexy. His body just didn't listen to him anymore! And therefore he started off with the first page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for the aokaga month, don't punch me please.  
> it's nothing special, really, just a small idea i had in mind.

"That's the last box."

"Which one?"

"That one right in front of you, dumbass!" Kagami barked, a pissed expresssion clearly visible on his face. But he wasn't pissed at Aomine for a change, but at the situation itself.

After they had finally decided to move in together, they had looked for an apartment, rented said apartment, and now they were moving Kagami's whole stuff over into their new place. The reason Aomine didn't just move into his boyfriend's apartment was for the sake of both of them.

They found a home where both of their work places were quite close, unlike Kagami's old apartment, of course being close to his old school Seirin, but ten blocks away from the train station and way too far away from the city centre itself.

And after almost a week of moving Aomine's stuff (Kagami still couldn't explain why it had taken that long), they were now currently in the latter's apartment, moving the boxes filled with his belongings into the truck waiting for them in front of the building.

And really, the red-haired forgot how stressful moving was. Back then, as he moved from Japan to America and again back to Japan it had been so relaxed and smooth, but Kagami finally realised it was only that way because it had been his parents doing all the stuff, like, calling a moving van or employees, who would carry all the stuff.

But Kagami didn't want to depend on his parents forever, or on Aomine's, so they did all the work themselves, much to Aomine's dissatisfaction, of course.

Aomine looked at him bewildered for a second, mouth a tad wide open, and probably just shocked that Kagami suddenly had snapped at him without a reason. Because even though Aomine was against this whole we're-doing-this-on-our-own-thing, he complied without complaining even once, and he thought of himself as pretty well-behaved - it was Aomine after all.

So seeing his boyfriend's face, Kagami sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, feeling guilty all of sudden. He shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry, it's been some stressing weeks," he said.

"'s fine," Aomine said and lifted the last box, then moving closer and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. He knew how stressed both of them were, so this time, he didn't insult Kagami back, knowing how much it would upset the other. Aomine pointed at the box in his arms and said, "Go downstairs already, I'm taking care of the rest."

Kagami sighed and massaged his face once. "Yeah, thanks. I'm waiting for you in the truck then," he replied and gave Aomine a short peck on the lips before leaving the by now empty apartment. Furthermore, the red-haired really looked like he needed some sleep; crooked back, unkempt hair, and thick bag under his eyes. Aomine felt sorry for him, but more sorry for himself because he couldn't do anything to make Kagami feel better expect moving those stupid boxes into the truck, and then from the truck into the new apartment.

The blue-haired spotted a few more items on the windowsill by his right and walked over, trying to balance the box on one arm while he put the items into it with the other. Knowing Aomine, it was a stupid idea.

"Arrg, fuck!" he cursed as the box fell down and all the content rolled out onto the floor, making the matters worse and more complicated than it already was - and Aomine was a good boyfriend, a boyfriend, who wouldn't trouble his partner with more problems. He quickly knelt down and started to collect the fallen-out items until- "Huh?"

-a blue, small notebook caught his eye. Aomine wondered why it would be so special to be seen by him, really, it was just a normal notebook. Nothing written on it, not looking extraordinary or having a big size or really, _anything_. It was just there, but the blue-haired was probably so tired and just needed a break no matter how long, he sat down cross-legged and picked up the notebook.

It was wrapped in typical leatherette, blue - probably the same colour as his hair, maybe? - and had the size of a normal book, or a manga even. It felt light in his hand, and knowing Kagami's stupidity and clumsiness, it was quiet clean, no edges being kinked or anything. As if it was a very precious item to Kagami. But Aomine was a good guy, a good boyfriend, so he picked it up and threw it back into the box.

But then - and Aomine swore it happened exactly like that - the notebook suddenly and miraculously jumped out of his hands into the other corner of the room, where it landed on the floor, flipped open and literally invited him to read it! - So he did.

"Let's see," he murmured as he picked up the book and browsed through the pages, though then decided to start off with the first one. The book was literally filled with thousands of words and for a minute Aomine considered that Kagami was secretly writing his own story. A fan-author, maybe?

He shook his head. _Nah, not Kagami._

He instantly noticed his boyfriend's handwriting. While it was really sloppy, there was something neat in them. It was definitely clear that Kagami tried to write as orderly as possible, though he didn't actually succeeded. At least Aomine would never give him the first place in a best-handwriting-contest, but it was _cute_.

Then he read the first lines, and his eyes widened immediately.

_【Kagami Taiga's Diary】_

"No... fucking... way..."

He shouldn't be doing this, he told himself. He _knew_ he shouldn't be doing this. Kagami had his privacy, and he promised not to pester him too much, but - and Aomine swore it happened exactly like that - his eyes and mouth started to move on their own, as if he had an apoplexy. His body just didn't listen to him anymore! And therefore he started off with the first page.

 

_【20XX / 03 / 25_

_Dear Diary,_

_...I can't believe I'm doing this._   
_My parents told me since I live alone now it's better to have something I can vent to when I'm lonely or anxious._   
_But that's complete bullshit. I can live on my own just fine. I kinda always did._   
_I'm not saying I had bad parents, but they were often out, for work or other stuff._   
_So, it's kinda the same, right?_

_God, why am I even asking you, stupid diary._   
_It's not like I'm anxious about visiting a japanese school again._   
_Actually I'm pretty excited. I definitely will join the basketball team and beat those losers._

_I just hope that... God, that sounds so cheesy, right out of a Shoujo Manga, but...  
I want to meet them, that special someone, someone who can compete with me, someone who can make my heart beat faster at their mere thought.  
I want to meet my destined rival. _】__

 

Aomine blinked a few times, wondering. He never knew that Kagami had been wishing for the exact same thing as him. He realised, these pages unveiled a Kagami to him he didn't know about, a Kagami, who was completely new to him and foreign. And he wondered, did he want to meet that Kagami? Would it destroy the image of the Kagami he knew? Would it change something between them? Maybe there were things in this diary he didn't want to know about, maybe it would led to their break up if Aomine continued now.

It was stupid, really, panicking over a diary of his partner, but it was also important, to the _both_ of them.

Aomine closed his eyes and breathed in and out once, deeply, drawing all the fresh air into his lungs before looking back at the book and turning to the next page.

 

_【20XX / 04 / 14_

_Dear Diary,_

_'s been a while, huh?  
Today I met that really awesome dude, Kise Ryouta, was it?  
He's a really good basketball player and an old friend of Kuroko.  
Next week we're going to have a practice match against him and his team Kaijou.  
I can't wait! I'm totally bumped! Maybe I finally met him? _ _】___

 

Aomine didn't want to admit it, but he felt a bit jealous of Kise. Kagami had thought for a period of time that Kise was his destined rival. If Kise had been, everything would have changed, and he wouldn't be sitting here, in Kagami's empty apartment, moving his stuff into their new home. If Kagami had stopped looking because he had found everything he'd been looking for in Kise, then hell, he probably still would be that depressed and grumpy child, not dating Kagami, not being able to laugh, not being able to _be_ with Kagami.

He shook his head and shuddered. That was a disgusting thought, definitely.

He continued.

 

_【20XX / 04 / 21_

_Dear Diary,_

_guess what? I was right._   
_Kise was quite awesome. He has this really interesting ability and his able to copy every move, especially mine._   
_It was a really interesting match. One, where I finally could give my all again, but..._

_But it's not him. He's not my partner. How can I be so sure so soon is a good question, but...  
I just didn't _ feel _it. I need this throb in my chest. I need my heart to beat as fast as possible without passing out, I just need_ them _. _ _ _】____

 

"Wait a bit longer, Kagami, I'm coming soon," Aomine whispered motivating, as if he was reading some roman instead of his boyfriend's diary. He turned to the next page.

 

_【20XX / 05 / 19_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this really weird dude today-_

Aomine laughed. "Definitely Midorima."

_-his name was Midorima-_

"Told you!"

_-and he's also part of those Generation of Miracles like Kise._   
_Apparently they're some kind of legend or something???_   
_But no, it's not him either. I'm not giving up, though, there are still more of them, and soon I'll find that bastard._   
_Just a bit longer...】_

 

The blue-haired looked at the date. May... As far as he remembered, Kagami and he had met in July.

He chuckled. _Ah, right,_ he had been looking for him, on that court, where they first met... He could still hear Kagami's voice inside his head, asking him " _This place... do you remember? This is the place where we first met._ "

His voice had been deep, deeper than usual, as if it was difficult for him to speak, as if he was forcing those words out. He had been serious, not only his voice, but his face and his whole posture. He had looked Aomine straight in the eye, not even dare to blink, and when their gazes met, Aomine finally understood how important that place had been to him, still was.

That place was important to the both of them.

 

_【20XX / 06 / 23_

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No one can keep up with me. There are so many strong teams, but I'm not looking for a_ team _, I'm looking for a_ person _.  
Someone, who can lighten that fire inside me._

_Where is he? _】__

 

"Wow," Aomine said after reading the last line, "He seems really desperate."

What Aomine didn't knew, though, was that Kagami had started to mark himself off from the rest, from his team. He had started to play on his own, had started picking fights with Kuroko. He had slowly turned into Aomine himself. All these things he didn't know and had no clue of.

 

_【20XX / 07 / 06_

_Dear Diary,_

_today Midorima told me about the 3rd member of those miracles._

_Aomine Daiki._

_It has a nice tune to it. _ _】___

 

Aomine's eyes twitched. Kagami had written his name neater than everything else in this diary. As if it was something special, as if it meant to him a lot, as if his name was precious. They hadn't even met, and yet Kagami already had been fascinated by him...

 

_【20XX / 07 / 07_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met him._   
_I met Aomine._   
_It's him._   
_He is the one._

_I've finally met my destined person. _ _ _】____

 

The blue-haired couldn't believe himself how he suddenly got emotional over that last sentence. _Destined person_ had such a nice tune because it was true. Kagami and him were destined to meet, brought together by fate. It was really such a silly and stupid idea, but thinking of fate when he thought about Kagami just seemed so right. Back then, it had felt like a gift from the gods. Kagami had been a gift to him, he had made him smile and enjoy life again. It had been Kagami alone, and it still was Kagami.

Kagami made him happy.

Aomine turned another few pages, but only found emptiness. That was the last entry Kagami had written, but Aomine wanted to know more. What had he felt when Seirin played for the first time against Touou? Or when they met again at the Onsen? How about their second match? And after all that? When they started dating? Or when they decided to move in together?

There were still so many things Aomine didn't know. Neither about the Kagami he knew, nor about this Diary Kagami. They were both so foreign to him. And they only had been dating for three years. He wanted to know everything, so-

When the blue-haired turned to the last page of the notebook, he found a few words standing there, the date being one day before they started going out, Aomine noticed. It didn't say much, really, just-

 

_【20XX / 02 / 15_

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Aomine Daiki_ _. _ _ _】____

 

"Those were the last words I wrote into it," Kagami suddenly said.

Aomine's head snapped up, sitting with his back to the door where his lover stood, leaning against the door frame. Aomine's blue eyes widened in panic. He shouldn't be sitting here, or reading the notebook, _his boyfriend's diary_. He fucked up, he fucked up, he fucked up-

"Don't worry, I'm not angry or anything," the red-haired laughed as he saw Aomine's panicked expression and hiding the book in his lap where Kagami wasn't able to see it. He then walked over to him, kneeling down beside the blue-haired and taking the diary carefully into his hands, as if it was something fragile, and he turned page after another and smiled softly, his teeth slightly showing.

"My parents told me to buy it and write my feelings into it when I would feel troubled," Kagami said and waved about with the book. "I did for some time, but then my head was so occupied with other things that I completely forgot about it."

Aomine cautiously examined Kagami's face, and then said, "Other things, you mean-"

"You," the red-haired said and smiled brightly at the other, as if being proud to admit that. And in a way he actually was. Since the day they met he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Aomine, or his basketball, or just anything having to do with Aomine.

Then Kagami turned back to the last page and showed it to the blue-haired. "On that day my head was a mess. I couldn't think straight, literally, and I just had to let it out," he said. "Then I found my diary again and wanted to write everything into it, but the only sentence I was able to form, was this." His finger pointed at the ' _love_ ', and he smiled fondly.

"D-do you have a pen?" Aomine suddenly asked, and Kagami had to look up in confusion.

"Err, sure, here," he replied and pulled out the biro out of his pants' pocket.

The blue-haired took the diary out of Kagami's hands and at first scribbled something away and then wrote something down. Kagami could just watch in disarray until Aomine gave him the notebook back, and he read the words written into it.

 

_【 ~~20XX / 02 / 15~~     _ **Forever**

_Dear Diary,_

**Kagami** _  
~~I~~  love_ **s** _Aomine Daiki_ _._

**Aomine loves Kagami Taiga.** 】

____ _ _

"I think that's about right," Aomine said and threw the pen with the rest of the items on the floor back into the box. The red-haired just continued to smile fondly at the new entry, and then put the notebook into his pocket pants.

"Let's go home already. I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," Kagami said sheepishly and grinned.

"I don't want to hear that from you!"


End file.
